


Heaven's Reckless Flower

by Storeyteller



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, Multi, Original Character(s), Torture, badassness, general mischief, idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storeyteller/pseuds/Storeyteller
Summary: Konran Sakura is an abomination upon Heaven and Earth, a heretic of God and demon descent. She was raised by her adopted brother, Kenren, and his friend, Tenpou. After the crimes, she commited with her brother and friends along with her own she is banished from Heaven.After being tortured for 450 years of the 500 she has lived on Earth, the Sanzo party arrived and saved her. She has joined them on their mission west.This is the story of her adventures with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Storeyteller here! I don't mind constructive criticism if its presented politely, but please don't expect me to listen to everything you want me to change. I know that the characters will be out of character at times, pointing it out won't change that. And most importantly, I know not everyone won't like my story, but don't be hateful. If you don't like it please don't read.

The Sanzo Party had just finished checking into a hotel when the leader of the village approached them. He requested that they follow him. As he led them to the center of town, he told them of how their village had been plagued by this monster for over four hundred and fifty years. When they made it to the town center, they were greeted by a crowd surrounding two giant stone pillars with a large heavy heavy curtain wrapped around them. The leader led them to the front of the crowd before turning to greet the villagers.

 

“My fellow villagers,” the leader called to the people while standing in front of the curtained pillars, “I know you have all gathered to witness the late afternoon beating of the monster that plagues our home with its filthy existence.”

 

“Sanzo, why is he saying beating like its a good thing?”, Goku whispered.

 

“Because he’s a sick bastard. They all are by the looks of it”, Sanzo muttered just loud enough for the others to hear.

 

After the leader had finished speaking he gestured to the men  standing on either side of the pillars and they pulled the ropes in their hands. The curtains rose slowly to reveal a young woman. She was of small stature and build with just enough curvature to be womanly. Her black hair curled and cascaded down to her shoulders; complimenting her scarred and bruised pale skin. She had two stained pieces of cloth wrapped around her bosom and hips to cover her modesty. Her wrists and ankles were chained to the pillars spreading her body out in a manner that allowed for no relaxation for the body. The young woman looked up with unseeing eyes; the right being a brilliant gold and the left a deep crimson. A gag cut tightly across her face with a large knot shoved into her mouth to prevent even the slightest of sounds.

 

“After four hundred and fifty years of trying to destroy this thing, I believe the Gods have answered our prayers at long last! Today we have been blessed with the arrival of a Sanzo Priest.”, he said, “I shall plead our case to the holiest of monks, so please enjoy the beating.”

 

A man with a whip took the place of the leader as he left to talk to Sanzo. Before he made it to the the sound of whip cracking through the air echoed before the crowd cheered. The four men watched in horror and disgust as the well used weapon connected with woman’s flesh. Her body contorted the best it could and tears began flowing out of her eyes as they lit up and focused on the crowd. Locking her eyes on the crowd she looked pissed as she began struggling while the whip caused more and more blood to flow down her body staining it red, but not a sound escaped past the gag.

 

“We have tried everything we could think of to kill it, but this creature just refuses to die.” the leader said with a shake of his head, “That is why we beg of you to destroy it, Master Sanzo.”

 

“Seems to me you just wanted an excuse to chain up a beautiful woman.” Gojyo said before Sanzo could, “What, did she refuse to keep your bed warm?”

 

“Hardly, sir. I would be extremely careful that thing caused much death amongst our men.”

 

“Was this before you decided torturing her was better than just requesting she leave you alone?”

 

“After, I’m not sure I like your line of questioning.” the leader replied angrily, “That thing is an abomination! It's also blasphemous! It would claim to be cast out of Heaven when we first found it! Even claimed to be half God, as if that was even possible! It doesn’t age and can make people commit sins by singing! We had no choice, but to protect our people!”

 

“So you couldn’t kill a heretic and now you want me to?” Sanzo spoke up, “You disgust me.”

 

“Master Sanzo?”

 

“Shall we help the poor girl,  Sanzo?” Hakkai asked.

 

“Not our problem.”

 

Goku was trembling in anger and had heard enough. He ran to the pillars and proceeded to kick the man that held the whip into the crowd. Turning towards the girl he held his hands up and approached her slowly. Whispering he was going to help her, he untied the gag and removed it. A couple of the villagers started running towards him intending to hit him from behind. They were thrown back into the crowd by Hakkai and Gojyo.

 

“I’m afraid we are going to have to ask you not to do that,” Hakkai said with a smile.

 

“Looks like we got involved anyways,” Gojyo said, “Hurry up, you stupid monkey!”

 

“Remind me to hit him later?” Goku whispered to the girl with a smile, “Let’s get you out of these.”

 

Sanzo had gotten the keys to the shackles from the village leader at gunpoint and had begun making his way to where Goku was pulling uselessly at the chains. He pulled out his harisen and smacked Goku with it.

 

“Sanzo! What was that for?!” Goku cried out while rubbing his head.

 

“You stupid monkey! I told you no pets!”, Sanzo yelled.

Sanzo sighed at Goku’s teary eyed pout, “Here. You’re taking care of her” Sanzo dropped the keys into Goku’s hand.

 

Goku looked at what he had been given and grinned at Sanzo’s retreating back. He quickly unlocked the shackles that held the girl up. As soon as she was free her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Goku knelt down and lifted her up bridal style.

 

“I gotcha,” Goku told her as he began walking towards their hotel with a huge smile.

 

“Thank you” she whispered surprising the three men with her soft voice before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman woke up to yelling and gunshots. Sitting up abruptly, she was greeted by the sight of four men gathered together across the room from her. The red haired one was cowering with the one that had freed her and the angry looking blond was standing over the two of them waving a gun at them while he yelled. The fourth one was standing next to them with his hands held in a plactating way while he tried to calm the blond with a white dragon resting on his shoulders.

 

The men were pulled out of their fight when the sound of laughter filled the room. They turned and stared at the source as she clutched her sides as she hysterically laughed. Sanzo grew annoyed and aimed his gun at the giggling woman on the bed. At the same time his gun went off, her hand flew up into a fist a hairbreadth from her face.

 

“First of all, ow. Second, you guys are ridiculous.” She said as she slowly stopped giggling, “Third, thank you for rescuing me.”

 

Standing she noticed that not only was her skin clean of blood and dirt, her wounds were healed. She admired the short red dress she was wearing before she walked over to Sanzo, her bare feet hitting the floor softly. She extended her hand that was still clenched in a fist and waited for him to do the same. As soon as he did, she dropped the bullet into his hand.

 

“I believe this belongs to you?” she said with a smile.

 

“Give me your hand.” Hakkai demanded snatching it up before Sanzo could respond to her, “Do you often snatch bullets out of the air?”

 

“Not nearly as often as I use to.” she responded vaguely.

 

“That was so cool!” Goku said excitedly, “You have to teach me how to do that!”

 

The young woman stared as he went on about how Sanzo was always shooting at him and how cool it would be if he didn’t have to dodge bullets all the time. Goku had gotten extremely close to her when Sanzo hit him with his paper fan before sitting down  with his newspaper. When Hakkai gave her back her hand with a strange look on his face, Gojyo stood in front of the woman.

 

“Okay, what are you?”

 

“Gojyo!”

 

“You were thinking the same thing, ‘Kai, I saw the look on your face.” Gojyo said bluntly. Receiving no protest he continued, “I want to know what we’re dealing with. Nobody could of done that, human or demon.”

 

“After you get your answer, will you kill me?” came the curt reply.

 

“Why would we do that?! We just saved you!” Goku yelled, giving words to all their shock at her response.

 

“Pity,” she said regarding Goku with a curious look, “After all I am a monster expelled from Heaven; a half God and half demon blight upon world. My sins are numerous and not killing me would be cruel since I am trapped here within the barrier. You didn’t strike me as cruel people.”

 

“Dying won’t change anything,” Sanzo said without looking up from his newspaper, “Who cares what sins you committed?”

 

“Hmm, then allow me to speak frankly then. I want to die so I can finally join my brothers, uncle, and a dear friend in death.” she uttered, “I led a battle upon Heaven all for the sake of avenging the four men I loved and to die. Many heretics died for the destruction I caused in the name of their freedom.”

 

“That’s a stupid reason to kill you.” Gojyo spoke bluntly.

 

“Hence, why I went with pity first.” she sighed as she sat on the table that Sanzo was sitting at, “I suppose introductions are in order since you’ve made clear your disdain for the reasons i gave for my death. I’m Konran Sakura”

 

“How rude of us! I’m Cho Hakkai. The man at the table with you is, Genjo Sanzo.”

 

“Sha Gojyo, beautiful.”

 

“And I’m Son Goku!”

 

Tension began to rise in the room as she stared at Goku in shock.The four men waited for her to snap out of the silent state she had fallen in. Hakkai walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” she blinked, “Its just I knew someone with that same name, a very long time ago.”

 

Hakkai looked like he wanted to ask questions, but a loud screams from outside. All five them gathered around the window to see the villagers dancing around a group of three men. The obvious leader of the men looked up at the window revealing his mismatched eyes and the chakra on his forehead.

 

           “Homura, that bastard.”  Sakura growled before opening the window and jumping out it.

 

           Her bare feet had barely touched the ground when she started running. She leaped into the air and threw her leg out. It connected with Homura’s face throwing him back a couple yards. Sakura landed in a crouch that looked distinctly cat-like. The other two Gods moved to attack her and she flipped forward on her hands throwing them backwards with her feet as they can in contact with their faces.

 

          The Sanzo Party came running outside to witness her stand up slowly as the three Gods got to there feet. The villagers screamed at the 'monster’ who would dare treat divinity in such away, but shut up and cowered when Sakura turned her eyes to them.

 

          “500 years has done little to calm that temper of yours, Konran Sakura.” Homura spoke.

 

           “Unless you're here to beg my forgiveness for what you did, I suggest you leave.” Sakura said not even trying to hide her disdain for the War God.

 

“Actually, I came to ask for your help. I am creating a new world, a world where Gods, heretics, humans, and demons will stand on equal ground.”

 

“No, I tried to gain equality between Gods and their children. You, if I recall correctly, refused my offer to stand with me and then proceeded to kill every heretic child. Including the ones I didn’t take to battle since they were babies.” Sakura declined, “Why in all of Heaven would I agree to help you?”

 

“Because I can give you your precious people back.” Homura said smugly, “Kenren, Tenpou, and Konzen have all been reincarnated and even better your little Son Goku has been released from his prison and is traveling with them.”

 

“He’s still alive?” she questioned, “Is he okay? Are the reincarnations taking proper care of him?”

 

Sakura had gotten extremely close to Homura that he was practically holding her in his arms. Zenion and Shion placed themselves between the War God and the Sanzo Party to prevent their interference. Gojyo put Goku in a headlock when he looked like he was going to go and rip Sakura out Homura’s arms.

 

“What should we do, Master Sanzo?” Gojyo questioned, “I’ve got half a mind to help Goku to go fetch Sakura.”

 

Sanzo sighed, “As much as I hate it I guess we have to. Afterall, she is Goku’s new pet and he needs to take responsibility.”

 

Before they could make a solid plan, beams of light came from the sky. When the light faded, Kanzeon Bosatsu was standing there with her attendant. Sakura’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of the Merciful Goddess. The Goddess walked towards the two heretics, ignoring the other Gods, she held her hand out to Sakura. Sakura grabbed it like a lifeline and was pulled away from Homura into the arms of Bosatsu.

 

“I suggest keeping your hands off this young lady, Homura.” the Merciful Goddess commanded.

 

Homura glared at her and motioned to the others to follow. They left leaving the ‘We’ll be back for you’ unspoken. Sakura was sobbing in the Goddess’s arms as she was walked back towards the group of men.

 

“Konran Sakura, you need to stop crying.” she spoke softly to the young girl.

 

“I’m sorry!” Sakura sobbed harder, “I can’t help it!”

 

Gojyo didn’t stop to think before he pulled Sakura out of the Goddess’s arms into his own. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he was struck with a sense of familiarly. After she stopped crying she pulled away and thanked him. Sakura turned towards the Merciful Goddess and dropped into a kneel on one knee with her her right hand clenched in a fist on her heart and her left arm behind her back.

 

“None of that now, you aren’t Heaven’s Reckless Flower, a soldier of Heaven. Please stand. I have gifts to bestow upon you.”  Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled, “First, the barrier of fire is gone. You are free to live out the rest of your exile upon Earth wherever you wish. Second, I have brought you your belongings from Heaven. Go get changed while I speak with these men.”

 

The Goddess’s attendant dropped a duffel bag in front of Sakura who grabbed it. She nodded and ran towards the hotel to change and compose herself. Once she was gone, the Goddess turned her eyes to the group of misfits.

 

“You will take her with you on your journey. That is a personal request from me. I believe you saw that she can be useful to your mission. And afterall, she is an important person from your past.”

 

Sanzo grumbled about too many idiots on this trip while the others agreed. After that was settled, Sakura came running out of the building in a new outfit. She wore a tight red tank top,a pair of denim booty shorts, a pair of stocking that ran under her shorts, and a pair of black boots that reached mid shin. On her waist was belt with her two gold guns resting on her hips, the buckle looked like a skull. She also had a pair of fingerless red gloves on her hands that were clipping her hair up and off her neck with a large skull clip.

 

“How do I look?” she asked giving a little twirl.

 

“Like your ready to take on the world. Which is good, because I am going to have you go with these men to stop a calamity that has struck the land.”

 

“If that is your wish.”

 

“It is.” the Goddess said as she walked away, “Oh and Sakura do try to keep these idiots out of trouble this time.”

 

Sakura stared at where the Goddess had disappeared while she processed what she had just been told. Smiling she went inside with the guys to pack and get some sleep. She went to sleep with the knowledge that she had finally been reunited with the men she loved, even if they didn’t remember her.

 

The next morning, Sakura helped Goku load jeep. Sitting between Goku and Gojyo, she waited for her skin to catch on fire as they drove out of town. When she didn’t, she grinned widely as the village that had been her prison for the past 500 years faded into nothing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been driving for a few hours when the silence finally became unbearable. Gojyo and Goku openly stared at the girl who was curled up asleep in the bed of the backseat. Hakkai was periodically looking over his shoulder at the sleeping woman. Sanzo had adjusted the rearview mirror and was pretending not to be looking at her.

 

“So are we not going to talk about the fact that we have a girl traveling with us. Who by the way, knew us in our past lives?” Gojyo finally broke the silence.

 

Hakkai sighed as he pulled Jeep over, “We probably should. It could prevent future problems and delays.”

 

“Wake her up then.” came the grumbled reply from the priest.

 

“Do we have to? She looks all peaceful and stuff. Plus I bet if we wake her up she’ll be really hungry.”

 

“That’s just you, Monkey.”

 

“Don’t call me that, you damn water sprite!”, Goku yelled standing up to hit Gojyo.

 

“I’ll call you whatever I like, you stupid monkey!”

 

They quickly descended into their usual argument and fighting above Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes and slowly sat up rubbing them. She glared at the fighting pair and mumbled something about idiots and sleep. She gracefully stood up and punched both of them square in the face, knocking them off of Jeep in one smooth move. 

 

“Why in the name of all that is good and holy are you two idiots making so much damn noise?!” Sakura shouted.

 

The two offender stared at the pissed off female completely terrified. Hakkai chuckled at the scene in front of him causing Sakura to turn her anger on him. She whipped around and threw him on top of Gojyo by the front of his shirt. The three men on the ground blinked slowly as she issued a warning glare to Sanzo. The monk rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. Sakura nodded, appeased, and took a deep breath.

 

“Now why were you making so much noise?”

 

“We had some questions about how you knew us.” Sanzo said, “Figured we’d get it out of the way before it became a hassle.”

 

“Oh,” Sakura blinked, “Can we eat first?”

 

“Just like the damn monkey!”, Gojyo howled.

 

“Don’t call me a monkey, Pervy Water Sprite!” Goku yelled as he tackled Gojyo.

 

It took the promise of food and a few gunshots to break up their wrestling. Hakkai made a stew out of the vegetables they had left and the two rabbits Sakura caught for him. After they were finished eating, they all got comfortable to hear Sakura’s story.

 

“Where do you want me to start?”

 

“How about when you were taken to Heaven?” Hakkai said gently.

 

“Once I start I ask that you don’t interrupt until I’m completely finished with the story.” Sakura requested. After receiving four nods she began, “I was born in Shangri La. My mother was a siren who had a night with a God. She raised me here for six years before she was killed by the very God who sired me. I was taken to Heaven and bounced from house to house as a slave. I was a strong willed child and refused to behave. This process continued for two years before Kenren found me. He found me being beaten within an inch of my life and took me into his care right there and then. He often told me it was, because of my eyes. I think its cause he was so soft-hearted. He struggled to raise me for seven years before he was transferred to the Western Army of Heaven where he met Tenpou. Tenpou helped with my care after that and taught me the things Ken-nii couldn’t. Shortly after we met Ten-chan, I decided to join Heaven’s army. After proving my worth, I became the first heretic, who wasn’t a War God, to be a part of the army. During my five years as a soldier, I earned the nickname, The Reckless Flower. This was due to the fact I took far too many risks in my fighting. We made quite the trio, The Rambunctious General, Kenren, The Reckless Flower, and their impulsive marshal, Tenpou. Five years passed us by before Goku was brought to Heaven. After he was put in Konzen’s care things got crazy. When I met Goku and Konzen, I was immediately enthralled with the bored beauty and his lively child.” Sakura paused to smile at Goku, “I visited whenever I could for months, often just to give poor Konzen a break from the other three.”

 

“Unfortunately, our little bubble of happiness wasn’t meant to last”, she continued with a frown, “Goku overheard Tenpou and Konzen talking about his best friend, Prince Nataku, having possible orders to kill him. Goku ran and confronted him, begging him to say it was a lie. Nataku’s father was a cruel and vile man, he ordered Goku’s death then and there, Nataku was helpless to disobey.Kenren and Tenpou tried to keep him from fighting Goku while I tried to get Goku to run. Nataku kicked our asses, afterall he was the War God. Goku stood in front of the other child and told the boy his name. Nataku, instead of following his orders, turned his blade on himself. Goku’s diadem broke and no one in that room stood a chance when faced with all that power. The Merciful Goddess managed to knock the child out and was about to kill him when Konzen stopped her. The four of us ran with the unconscious Goku, making ourselves traitors to Heaven. We took hostages and boarded ourselves up in Tenpou’s study. After konzen managed to restore Goku’s limiter, we managed to sneak out a secret passage that led to the main library, where we left our superior officer that we had taken hostage. We used the emergency stairs for the elevator to the bottom of the palace. We were ambushed and I will never forget how my heart stopped when Konzen and Goku fell. After we got them back on the stairs we took this vent we found into this room that contained all of the failed ‘Nataku’ projects. Kenren and I sent the other three ahead while we promised to keep the Natakus off of them. The Dragon King, our superior officer, showed up after we had defeated them. Ken-nii had me stand back when he fought the Dragon King. Kenren lost and I had a gun pointed at the victor when one of the Natakus attacked the Dragon King. Kenren knocked the two of us into this vent before we were killed. My big brother gave this speech about life not being for the weak while I was trying to pull myself up and out of the vent. I had managed to get myself halfway out when the Nataku ate my brother. The Dragon King grabbed me as I began screaming and dragged me down the shaft.” 

 

Sakura had to stop to breath as she struggled not to cry. Goku stood and went to sit at her feet. He didn’t remember the people she was shedding tears for, but he felt sad for her. He laid his head against her legs earning a soft, but sad smile.

 

Threading her fingers through the young man’s hair she continued, “I found out what had happened to the others after we were found. Tenpou died due to wounds he received taking out an entire squad of soldiers. Konzen and Goku made it to the gate that leads to Earth, but not without a confrontation with Nataku’s father. The man closed the gate while they were running through it. Goku made it out, but Konzen wasn’t as lucky. After Konzen made a promise to find Goku, his body was disintegrated. Goku was devastated and stayed there with his diadem broken until the Merciful Goddess came to him. She erased his memories and the child was sealed away for 500 years of solitude.”

 

“What happened to you after that?” Goku asked when it was obvious that Sakura wasn’t going to continue talking.

 

“You don’t want to hear that.” she said as she continued playing with Goku’s hair, “That isn’t yours to bear.”

 

“The hell it isn’t!” Gojyo exploded, “I want to know what the burden that should never should have been yours drove you to.”

 

“You’ll only feel guilty for something you didn’t do.”

 

“I don’t care.” came the growled reply.

 

“Fine,” Sakura sighed, “After they were taken from me, I was pardoned. After a couple days, I shook myself out of my grief and began building a rebellion. I gathered all the heretics in Heaven that were old enough to fight and hid the ones who weren’t. My little ragtag army and I laid siege to the already shaken Heaven for our freedom and to be treated as people. I fought for vengeance, but I gave the others a reason to fight. I never lied to them though, they knew why I was fighting and they followed me to hell anyways. Homura, as the newly appointed War God, was ordered to stop us. I asked that he join us, but he refused. He killed every heretic, except me, even the ones I had deemed to young to fight. He took me to what was left of Heaven’s leadership. They wanted my death,which I would have gratefully accepted, but banished me at Kanzeon Bosatsu’s insistence. A barrier was erected that stopped the passage of time for me. I lived there for 25 years in solitude. I helped build the village that’s there and lived there peacefully for 25 more. You know how I spent the next 450 years.”

 

After Sakura finished her story, they sat in silence processing all of the information she gave them. She patted Goku’s head before standing and stretching. Hakkai and Gojyo packed up everything from lunch while Goku loaded their things back into the now transformed Jeep. They were all about to get in when a voice broke the heavy atmosphere.

 

“It’s the Sanzo Party! Get them!”

 

The five of them fought the gang of demons. Sakura quickly fell into step with the four men while they fought next to her like they had been doing so for years. After the demons were defeated they loaded themselves onto Jeep and took off.

 

Sanzo turned around in his seat, surprising everyone when he offered a cigarette. He lit it for her before turning around. Sakura smiled at Sanzo’s back before talking with the others while calmly smoking. The words of her acceptance and how she would never be left alone carried in that one simple gesture.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven days had passed since Sakura had gained her freedom. Seven days of arguing with Sanzo and Gojyo about doting on Goku. Seven days of Hakkai fretting over her about her health. Seven days of listening to Goku's tales and cries of hunger. Seven days filled with demon attacks. Seven nights of nightmares and screams for Kenren. Seven long days of becoming acquainted with the world she had long forgotten. It had been a long seven days.

The eighth day found Sakura sitting in front of Gojyo while he played with her hair and Goku droned on about some type of food. She was starting to doze off when Jeep stopped suddenly, throwing his occupants forward. there was string of curses from the body on top of her before Gojyo moved.

"What the hell, Hakkai?", Gojyo asked while helping Sakura up, "Why'd we stop?"

"It appears we have some company."

The three passengers in the back got up to see what the other two were looking at. Standing in front of Jeep were five Gods.

"Fuck! He brought the twins!", Sakura cursed.

"The twins?", Sanzo questioned as he got up.

"They look like they would be fun", Goku said leaping next to Sanzo.

"Do remember they're still Gods, Goku", Hakkai cautioned.

Gojyo got off Jeep and held out a hand to help Sakura as he asked, "So who are they?"

They are these Gods that have been obsessed with me since I joined the army. Kenren nearly killed them on more than one occasion for messing with me.", Sakura explained, "The one with gold hair is Kin and the one with silver is Gin."

Sakura pointed at each in turn. The twins were both pale,tall, and had the same build as Homura. Other than their hair they were completely identical. They grinned when they caught sight of Sakura.

"Konran Sakura! We've missed you!", they cried out in unison.

"Son Goku and Konran, it's nice to see you again." Homura called, "Are you ready to relinquish them to me yet, Konzen?"

"Not a chance in hell.", Sanzo said while checking his gun.

The twins began making indigant noises before Homura raised his hand to silence them, "Gin and Kin, you can have the two gunners. Zenion and Shion, you know who your opponents are."

The two parties moved to get ready to fight. Sakura looked over to Sanzo with a frown. She quickly ran to Jeep and grabbed a katana she had picked up off some demon. She darted back to Sanzo, who was eyeing up the twins. She unbuckled her gun belt and secured it around Sanzo's waist. Once it was secured, Sakura unclipped her hair and placed the clip in the priest's.

"And what was that all about?" 

"Some precautions. I won't be able to guard you while you reload, hence my guns. And my hair clip is for my own piece of mind."

Sanzo grumbled something about not being weak but raised no other complaints. Sakura drew her blade and took a fighting stance in front of the monk.Hearing the click of a gun behind her, Sakura launched herself forward. She quickly found herself engaged with Gin. As their blades crossed, she watched Sanzo's battle with Kin.

"If you don't pay attention you are going to die, Konran." Gin taunted, "Or are you that worried for your master."

"I don't have a master." Sakura muttered only paying enough attention to block the sword coming at her.

Sakura tensed when Kin's blade started coming at Sanzo's neck to fast for him to block. She barely registered Goku's scream over her own. Suddenly there was a flash of light that sent Kin flying backwards and Sanzo standing completely unharmed.

Gin suddenly nicked her cheek with his blade, "What did you do?"

Hissing in pain, Sakura gave him her full attention, "I put a protection harm on him and it worked"

"How dare you defy us!", Gin shouted launching himself at her, "We are the Gods, your masters!"

"I am my own master.", Sakura screamed as she ducked under his blade and brought her own up.

Gin's arm went flying across the field, landing in front of Kin. The golden twin looked up from the severed limb just in time to see his brother's head be sent rolling. Sakura started running at the shocked twin with her sword raised and a war cry on her lips. There was a clank and a shower of sparks when Homura got between the enraged heretic and unmoving God, his sword and Sakura's crossed.

"I believe now would be a good time to retreat.", Homura stated, "Gather the body."

Once his orders were carried out, Homura shoved Sakura and threw Kin over his shoulder. The Gods quickly disappeared without a trace. The four men stared at the lone female in the group in shock.

"You killed him.", Goku said quietly.

"What else would you have had me do?"

"He's  just surprised is all.", Hakkai placated Sakura.

"Why?"

"Why?! You just killed a God! You took his head off like it was nothing!", Gojyo yelled.

"It's not like I haven't done it before. It really isn't hard, just swing the sword."

"Doesn't matter," Sanzo said interrupting Gojyo's squawking, "The point is we have one less enemy."


	5. Author note

Hey I have no idea who all reads and follows this, but I’m planning on restarting this fic. There are things I wanted in this story but didn’t get in and now my muse wants to go a different direction. So for all of you who read this I’m gonna start working on the corrections and tweaks soon. Look forward to it!


End file.
